it's over
by capricious insanity
Summary: NaruSasu. We never really value somethine until we are on the edge of losing it. When Sasuke finally does value Naruto, Naruto's not in love with him anymore. Gaara had caught him when he fell and Sasuke is left falling. Revised version.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own nNruto, I just own the story you're about to read.

This is a songfic. I made this when I was 14, and now that I'm 16, I'm going to clean it up a bit. Anyway, enjoy.

**Song: **Let Me Be the One**  
artist: **Jimmy Bondoc

* * *

**It's Over**

* * *

**Somebody told me you were leavin'**

**I didn't know**

"Hmm."

The sun seeped through the curtain and landed on Sasuke's sleeping face.

"Hmm."

The ebony headed boy turned to his side. A smile etched its way to his face as he found the chest of the sleeping figure of Naruto beside him. The warmth of nNruto's body radiated to him and Sasuke loved it.

"I love you."

"Hmm."

The sun seeped through the curtain and landed on Sasuke's sleeping face.

"Hmm."

The ebony headed boy turned to his side. A smile etched its way to his face as he found the chest of the sleeping figure of Naruto beside him. The warmth of nNruto's body radiated to him and Sasuke loved it.

"I love you."

**Somebody told me you're unhappy  
But it doesn't show **

Sasuke whispered, every syllable thick with love. In a flash, Naruto grunted and got up from the bed and from Sasuke. Before, they'd have to pour a bucket of ice cold water to get him up and now… this. Stunned, sasuke remained frozen on the bed. The blonde was already in the shower when Sasuke managed to sit up, his feet touching the cold floor.

"Oi,"

Sasuke called. He was feeling empty again. Naruto had been like this for months now, same thing happening over and over again. it was just like a routine with them now. He could even time it. After missions they had drinking sessions which always led to sex, and of course after that they'd be fall asleep. No more dates. No more fun. No more love. Empty. The feeling of warmth only lasted as long as he held Naruto. But even that never lasted long anymore.

"Oi,"

He called again.

Without even taking a glimpse, Naruto answered,

"What?"

His voice wasn't what it used to be. It wasn't full of love anymore, no more childish giggles, no more Naruto chuckles. It was frigid and irritated. Their relationship lost everything a relationship was supposed to have.

It was just plain sex.

**Somebody told me that you don't want me no more  
So you're walkin' out the door  
**

"I'm.."

Sasuke began, but was quickly cut off.

"I'll be away till next Friday."

"Again?"

Sasuke couldn't help but blurt out the words. The knob of the shower squeaked until the water stopped falling, and only Naruto's breathing was heard. He couldn't help but be alarmed at how frequent the blonde always had to leave.

"Where are you going this time?"

The Uchiha stood up and headed towards the shower.

"Hey, where are you going this time?"

**Nobody told me you've been cryin'  
Every night**

Naruto's tanned skin gleamed beautifully, every muscle shaped carefully and perfectly. Sasuke's eyes couldn't stop themselves from wandering Naruto's impressive body as if he hadn't seen them for years. And right now, he wanted so badly to touch them.

"It's not important."

Naruto nonchalantly answered. His back leaned against the moist wall. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and pinned him against the wall. Their skins pushing one another. "What time will you be leaving? If you're not in a hurry we can go out today. I'm not doing anything for the day."

The raven-haired boy offered. His hopes were high that they could still bring back the life of their relationship. It was his turn now. Naruto stared at him for only a moment, those old sky blue shades of blue were lost now, and replaced by cold empty stone eyes.

Empty.

The blonde rolled his eyes and sneered while his arm collided with Sasuke's. His chest felt heavy, strong emotions residing in every part.

Sadness.

Loneliness.

**Nobody told me you'd been dyin'  
But didn't want to fight**

Frustration.

Weakness.

"A friend."

Naruto avoided.

"Which friend?"

Sasuke held his breath, Naruto seemed reluctant to answer. The taller of the two raised his brows as to edge the answer out of the smaller one. There had been rumors going around. But that's all they were, Rumors.

"A sand nin."

**Nobody told me that you fell out of love from me  
So I'm settin' you free**

Sasuke's heart twisted. But his mind was firm. Rumors were only going to be rumors, he chanted. But as he did, Hundreds of ice cold daggers pierced him all at once inside his heart. He opened his mouth to ask what name but his throat tightened and made his voice inaudible. He coughed and looked away.

"A name Naruto, I'm asking for a name."

The tanned boy glared at him for a second,

"Gaara."

Naruto said and walked out. Sasuke hurriedly put on his clothes and followed Naruto at a safe distance.

"Hey."

Naruto greeted the sand nin.

"Hey."

Gaara replied.

Ack.

**Let me be the one to break it up  
So you won't have to make excuses**

This time, a sharp pain, so distasteful, bitter enclosed hi chest.

Gaara smiled.

And so did his lover.

Sasuke's lover.

_My_ lover.

The youngerst Uchiha thought painfully.

Lingering glances.

Meaningful looks.

Genuine smiles.

No.

No.

No.

Naruto either became more irritable or happier whenever they saw the sand nin. He only smiled his naruto smile only when in Gaara's view. He only giggled like a lunatic only when Gaara could hear. He only chuckled when only Gaara was looking. Never in front of Sasuke.

**We don't need to find a set up where  
Someone wins and someone loses**

Only Gaara.

Gaara.

The Uchiha shook his head as if it'll ease the pain.

Denial.

It is never easy to handle. Especially when the person you love…. Is the first and last.

True and honest.

Pure and unconditional.

Love.

Memories flashed in his mind. The words were playing over and over and over again. Feelings coming and fleeing like the waves of the sea.

**We just have to say our love was true  
But has now become a lie **

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

That was the only name he cherished more than his own. The one person he would gladly die for a million times. There were millions of things he wanted to say right now, stay with me, be happy with me, and be alive with me. But he wasn't. there was only one thing he could say now. One last thing.

I.

I.

I.

I love you.

**So I'm tellin' you i love you one last time**

**and goodbye **

* * *

It's his fault.

His

Not mine.

Sasuke's.

It's his fault that this so-called relationship's rotting. He was the first one who was never home. Who never gave me lingering embraces, caring looks and everything I needed back then.

He never used to say I love you.

Love.

I used to think he loves me.

He loves me.

No.

Loved me.

The same as me,

I love him.

Love him.

Love.

Loved him.

Loved.

He never valued me, until it was too late.

**Somebody told me you still loved me  
Don't know why**

I was in love with someone else by the time I knew it.

In love with someone who made up for all Uchiha Sasuke's loses.

I am in love with someone who doesn't need to be reminded, someone who remembers shit on their own, and someone who acknowledges me, despite the fact that I am me. Acknowledgement, that's what I craved for. He didn't even want our relationship to be official until those rumors about my infidelity started. Some people already knew that we were together, but it still wasn't the same as being officially together. I guess those rumors helped. And then, he'd started to change, little by little while…

**  
**But someone was already showing me how he felt. He wasn't scared of showing everyone that he loved me with all his life, even if we're both guys. He didn't care about what other people think, he only cared about how the two of us did. I was just being friendly at first. Friends always hung out together, shared problems, those kind of stuff.

And then, it was too late. I fell, and Sasuke wasn't the one that caught me.

Sasuke was never like him. Would never be someone like him. Someone like Gaara.

I tried to break it off, but every time I did, you'd screw me over. You, Sausuke… I would have chosen you over the world. But now,

Everything with you fades to black. And that's not what I need.

* * *

**Nobody told me that you only  
Needed time to fly**

The streets of Konoha are empty and dark.

You'd never see me grabbing Naruto's shoulder and turning him around in the middle of the night.

But guess what, I am.

"Naruto."

Startled, the blonde nin raised a kunai and poised to strike, then his eyes registered that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto swiftly placed back the kunai on the strap on his thigh. He didn't try to hide the disgust and annoyance in his voice and the sneer that left his lips when he looked at the brunette again.

"What the fuck are you doing? I told you I have to do this, right?"

He turned around, brushing off Sasuke's hands him as he did. Was this how everything was going to end? Was he simply going to let him go right now and pack up his stuff? Even if he wanted to hide from him, it was going to be useless and not only that; it would only prolong the pain. But if he said it now, the pain was only going to be unbearable just this night. The Uchiha stared as the Kyubi holder walked away.

**Somebody told me that you want to come back when  
Our love is true again**

"I just want to end this."

_I said it._

Naruto paused and turned around, his brows furrowed. He knew already knew this was coming but he didn't expect it to be like this.

"What?"

The sunflower haired boy walked towards him until they were face to face.

_Come on Sasuke, be a man._

"I don't know how-Naruto,"

_I said, and placed the last kiss I'll ever plant on Naruto's heavenly lips._

_I felt my tears break through my eyelids and my entire being tremble._

"Let's end this."

_I breathed out like it was my last breath._

**Just turn around and walk away  
You don't have to live like this**

"Wha-"

Naruto reacted, we both knew this was coming, sooner or later and sooner was better. He didn't have to pretend that he cared until the last second. It was making things harder.

"Sh.. Let's end it Naruto. Right here, right now. Just let me.."

_And when he heard me, his eyes began to shine those lovely shades of blue. I was happy that, even though he was killing me inside; I got to see him like this before we turn into nothing._

"Let me tell you one last time."

_The whole world was silent with us. Maybe then world was dying with me. But I couldn't care anymore__ because __only our heartbeats resounded in the world._

_And my heart was breaking at that moment. Every fantasy I ever had of us growing old together, shattered with this night.__His eyes started to water, His lips quivering. Oh how you slay me with your tears even when you want this._

_I tightened my grip on his shoulder. No, I don't want to do this._

**If you love me still then stay  
Don't keep me waiting for that final kiss**

_Be a man Sasuke! Be a goddamn man._

_Be a man and let him go._

_He's unhappy with you._

_But, if he is-why is he crying right now?_

Naruto's tears trailed down his cheeks, dripping on Sasuke's forearms.

Because he still loved the Uchiha no matter how hard he forced himself to hate him, but he loved the redheaded sand nin more.

"Sasuke..."

The blonde boy whispered. It was hurting both of them but neither one could defend their relationship anymore. They were both perfect and so wrong with each other it was ludicrous, but they were.

Sasuke took in a deep breath,

This tearing face that made the sun rise for him was going to be gone as soon as the words left his lips, and if he could, he'd hold him like this forever. But reality was inevitable just as dreams were temporary.

"I love you."

**We can work together through this test  
Or we can work through it apart  
I just need to get this off my chest  
That you will always have my heart**


End file.
